


The other gift

by Aemeth



Category: Princess Series - Jim C. Hines
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the moment when Talia is singing Jacob to sleep. On a boring night watch Snow tries to convince Talia to sing to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other gift

The room darkened with the passing hours and as did Talia's face.  
She squatted bolt upright on the floor, two freshly sharpened blades balanced on her knees. Her dark eyes were fixed in alert to the door.  
Snow had spent the time trying to find a reasonably comfortable position on the cold tiles... so far unsuccessful.  
Muttering angrily to herself she turned to her friend.  
"Could you finally stop? " She complained. "How can one sleep like this!"  
Talia frowned but otherwise remained in her pose.  
"I'm completely silent."  
"That's just it. Pointlessly siting alone and in a cold dungeon? Scary. In a cold dungeon together with a human statue? Horrible!"  
Talia shook her head silently then turned her attention back to the door. The silence did not last long .  
"You know, it's not as if many people know of this room."  
Talia sighed inwardly . Snow was really a child, her aged appearance couldn't belie it.  
"Queen Bea has commanded us to guard it. So sorry if I'll take this seriously."  
Amazingly, Snow replied nothing. Talia was listening intently to a subdued whisper but nothing came.  
Finally, she risked a quick glance over her shoulder. A bad idea.  
Snow lay sprawled on her blankets, the perfect curves of her body clearly visible. Her hair was basking around her face in a silky mess and her eyes looked directly at her.  
The sight brought Talia's blood to boil and she could not look away. For a while they stared at each other, until Snow whispered: "Can you sing me a lullaby?"  
Talia moaned loudly . "When will you stop with this? I do not sing."  
If she had a expected the usual snappy remarks of her friend , she was disappointed.  
"That's not true. I know that you sing for Jacob every night. And Danielle heard you sing, too. "Snow 's voice was soft, almost sad.  
"We've know each other for six years and you've never sung for me."  
Talia's eyes widened a little. Snow's sadness unsettled her, but she still had to look into her big blue eyes.  
"You're not a little kid ," she retorted wittier than she felt. "And I don't like to sing."  
"But why not?"  
"You know very well why."  
Snow bit her lip briefly but remained steadfast. "You've never had a problem to use your strength. Why not your voice?"  
Talia fell silent. The elves had sung when they had given her their ' gifts ' . When she sang she sounded like them - clear and polished, charming and engaging.  
"Please Talia," Snow said softly. "Just a little teeny-weeny song?"  
Talia' shoulders slumped.  
"Will you keep quiet then?"  
"Sure!"  
"Oh alright..." Slowly, she turned around and walked over to Snow's bed where she knelt down and began to sing. The song was arathean. It told of farmers who begged for rain and when they finally got it thanked the gods.  
The whole song long Talia knelt with lowered eyes and only when she finished she dared to look up to Snow.  
Snow lay there with her mouth open and looked a little stupid.  
Talia had to grin.  
"Shut your mouth," she teased.  
Snow shook her head. "I've never heard anything so beautiful."  
Talia shrugged. "It's just elf magic."  
"It's your voice."  
Talia did not answer. That was something that Snow couldn't understand.  
"And what's that song?, " asked Snow curiously, "I've never heard of it."  
Now Talia was embarrassed. Unconsciously, she turned a corner of Snow's blanket in her hands.  
"Well, that's probably because I... wrote it" she admitted quietly.  
The expression on Snow's face was priceless.  
"You?"  
"My mother made sure that I got a good musical education. Did you really think all I do at night is practicing with weapons?"  
Snow enthusiastically pressed her hands to her cheeks. "That's great! I had no idea Talia! You have to show me absolutely everything! And teach me how to sing!"  
Talia sighed but inwardly she was as happy as she hadn't been in days.  
"You wouldn't hit a straight note. "  
"Don't be so mean!"  
Talia allowed herself a slight smile. "Alright. But only if we guard the room now."  
Snow beamed. "Agreed!"


End file.
